


What Could Go Wrong?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), South Park
Genre: All-Nighter, Character Death, Crossover, Kenny Dies, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Death Note/South Park AU in which all mentioned Death Note characters (other than Halle Lidner) are 4th graders who are friends (or not) with the existing South Park 4th grade.Matsuda decided to hold a sleepover for his friends so they could eat Mello's chocolate, play video games and try to stay up all night. What could possibly go wrong?





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for this oneshot. It's a bit rushed, I didn't really know what I was doing and the whole crossover thing is really strange. Still, I had a lot of fun writing this even though I didn't really know how to write anyone.
> 
> TW for character death, weird implied ships (I think Matsuda/Kenny actually counts as implied here even though that wasn't my intent, but idrk) and swearing (it probably won't offend people on AO3 since most fanfics swear and this is South Park but it offends a close friend of mine so I might as well mention it.

Chapter Text

6.pm

Matsuda was nervous. Despite being friends with the guys for several years, they'd never been to his house and he was wondering if they'd like it. He'd tried to clean, but naturally boredom had taken over him quickly and he'd returned to writing practise love letters to Misa Amane (the most popular girl in school). He sighed. Oh well. At least Cartman wasn't coming. Now the person most likely to rip on him was Mello, who would be too busy staring at Matt anyway.

A sharp ring of the doorbell startled him and he shoved the letter into his dresser drawer, rushing downstairs to greet whoever just arrived. He flung open the door to reveal a flash of green and blue. Stan and Kyle had arrived together it seemed, and they both smiled upon seeing Matsuda.

"Hey guys! Welcome!" He grinned, pushing his nerves to the back of his mind. This was going to be his first all-nighter, and he planned to enjoy it.

"Hey Matsuda. Are we the first ones here?" Kyle asked, already staring past him into the hallway as Stan held up a hand in greeting. Matsuda nodded and beckoned for them to enter, deciding to give them the grand tour of the place before they settled down to play some video games.

7.pm

As Stan and Kyle launched into their 15th co-op round of 'Guitar Hero Live' on the hardest difficulty, Matsuda began to fidget. He was glad that his current guests were having a good time, but Mello and Matt were totally late, and he still had no idea if Kenny or Near were showing up. In a way, he almost wished that he'd gone to see Aizawa and Mogi at Craig's house instead. Even if they were supposed to be his 'rivals', they had been his friends long before he made friends with the South Park boys, and he rarely saw them now due to the rivalry between their clique and his.

Suddenly Matsuda was wistful, wondering why everything had to be so complicated. The cheer from his guests as they beat the round caused him to look up and then immediately go slack jawed at their perfect score.

"H-how did you get so good at this? I've never even gotten past the first song..." he stuttered in awe. Stan and Kyle's incredible relationship really was something to behold. He was almost jealous. Then again, he'd only gotten the latest Guitar Hero because they recommended it to him, and had never particularly enjoyed it.

"It's not that hard really." Stan started as he placed his guitar controller next to the console and sat down next to Matsuda. For a moment, Matsuda thought that he saw a slight grimace on Stan's face at the sight of the Xbox One. Maybe he preferred Play Stations or something.

"You just have to get used to the controls and timing. The controller on this version's different to the last ones, but it doesn't really make much of a difference to gameplay." Kyle continued, sitting on the other side of Stan. Matsuda glanced again at their score. Was it really that easy?

Just as he wondered again if Mello and Matt were even going to turn up, a loud banging at the door accompanied by an irritated yell of "Open up, Matsuda! My chocolate's fucking melting!" sent a flood of relief through him. He excused himself politely and went back downstairs to open the door for his friends.

"Took you long enough." Mello shot him a stubborn glare, chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth as he clutched another in one hand, completely ignoring the hypocrisy of the statement. His other hand was holding a rope attached to a small trailer carrying three large boxes. If Matsuda hadn't known better, he would have thought it was booze. But no. It was chocolate, and they weren't allowed any of it. He smiled politely and took the rope from Mello, dragging the trailer (heavier than it originally seemed) through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"You'd better be careful with those! It took three hours to get them up here!" Mello's words were punctuated with obnoxious chewing sounds as he took bites of both chocolate bars while he spoke. Matsuda was more surprised that they had set off two hours early just to get the copious amounts of sugar up the hill to his house and had still ended up being an hour late.

"Actually, there were four boxes originally, but *someone* forced us to leave without eating anything and ate all the chocolate in one on the way." Matt followed behind him, smirking a little. He had an unlit cigarette dangling from between his lips and was also holding a chocolate bar. Matsuda smiled a little. So Mello had decided to share after all...

"Hey! Don't put all this on me! You're the one who forced us to walk here. We could have easily asked Kiyomi or Halle for a car." Mello huffed, shoving past Matsuda once he'd ensured that his precious chocolate was safely tucked away in the freezer (NEVER the fridge. His chocolate was way too good for the inferior chilling powers of the *refrigerator*).

"How would Takada-chan even get a car? She's the same age as us." Matsuda pointed out, letting the 'chan' slip by mistake. He passed these things off as being Japanese and living there for a few years before moving to Colorado, but really he was just a tentacle loving weeaboo. Luckily no one commented on it this time.

"She's Light's girlfriend. She could easily kill someone to get a car." Matt snorted and Matsuda gasped in horror which was only half fake.

"Mello! You're really still saying that Light is Kira? I saw that notebook you said was a 'Death Note'. It's just got Kenny's name written down in it over and over, and he's still alive! He might be coming over tonight, actually."

"Might?" Matt asked with another smirk as he dragged a protesting Mello up the stairs. Matsuda quickly followed.

"Yeah. He wasn't really clear either way as to whether he was coming, so I'm keeping it as a might. We're not going to sleep tonight anyway, so it doesn't matter when he shows. We won't be asleep when he arrives or anything." Talking about their plan to stay up all night sent a thrill through him. He'd always been good and listened to what his parents and role models (especially Light- he was one of the coolest kids in school, but also one of the most moral and kind people he'd ever met!), but the thought of being a little rebellious excited him.

When they arrived upstairs, Stan and Kyle were playing Guitar Hero again. Matt unplugged the Xbox, ignoring their indignant shouts, and plugged in a Wii instead. For some reason, Matt always brought a Wii with him to sleepovers, and he always wanted to play Super Smash Bros. Matsuda found it a little perturbing, but everyone liked the game so he didn't complain about it. Soon enough everyone had a Wii remote and was beating the shit out each other whilst screaming.

11.pm

Mello was on a sugar high. He'd gone through two boxes of chocolate on his own, and the others were scavenging through the third as he aggressively tried to beat up the edge of the map in SSB. Stan was supposed to be fighting him, but pitied him too much to do so, so instead he started to play Truth or Dare with Matsuda and Matt.

"I still don't get why you guys wanna try it so much. It's super lame." Kyle had said when Matsuda first suggested it and Matt excitedly agreed. They did constantly ask to play it, but only because no one ever wanted to and they were curious to try it out with more than two people playing. Still, he eventually joined in too.

As they began to get into the weirder truths ("Are Ryuzaki and Light together?"; "Do you like anyone?" ((that one was asked a lot and caused lots of awkward glances and mumbled out 'no's)); "Does Mikami like anyone?" ((Matt asked it in the hopes of proving a theory he'd had for a while, but no one knew the answer so he was only ridiculed for wasting his turn.)) and many more), Matsuda's window was slowly rolled open and a sudden mass of blond hair and writhing limbs came flying through, crashing into the middle of the circle.

Kenny.

"Yo guys! What'd I miss?" He asked innocently with a cheesy grin, either not noticing or not caring about the glares directed at him from the others.

"Dude, what are you doing here so late?" Stan asked, still a little shocked from the impact but not really surprised. This was Kenny after all. The blond scratched the back of his head in a way he probably thought looked cute and sat down in the middle of the slightly broken up circle.

"Well, I was hanging out at Craig's house with those weird Amane enthusiasts-" Matsuda internally winced a little at the nickname for his friends "-and I ended meeting with Ryuzaki, who asked me if Light was with you guys. So, being the amazing," he flipped his hair, "friend I am, I came over here to check it out."

Matsuda felt a little hurt that Kenny had ditched his sleepover to hang out with Craig, but at least he'd arrived in the end, even if it was only to spy on Light.

"Well, I didn't invite him, but we can call him if you want..." Matsuda, ever trying to be polite, wondered if Kenny would bother calling him. They were going to see him at school in two days anyway. Why did Ryuzaki even care? Of course he thought that Light was Kira too, but it was stupid. Kira was just a school myth. The killings happening lately couldn't be down to some notebook, and they definitely weren't anything to do with Light! Sometimes Matsuda just wished they wouldn't pick on him so much. Light was a good person. He didn't deserve that. If Kira was anyone, it would be Cartman for sure.

"Yeah! We totally should. Ryu said I had to ask him this question if I saw him to... gauge his reaction I think? You can probably do that through phone, right?" Kenny shrugged a little, seemingly indifferent.

"Like what? 'Raito-kun. Are you Kira?' " Matt asked, putting on a fake, fairly racist accent which appeared to be some sort of Ryuzaki impersonation. It didn't work, especially since he didn't sound Japanese anyway.

"Nope!" Kenny smiled and grabbed Kyle's phone, seeming to know exactly where it was. Kyle shot him a glare, but he ignored it and dialled a number. The phone rang once, twice, and then someone (presumably Light) picked up.

"Hey Raito, it's me. Yeah, I know this is Kyle's phone, so what?" Kenny made a strange motion with his hand as if twirling the non-existent phone cable around his finger as he spoke, a mischievous glint in his glittering blue eyes.

"What? No, that's not true! I was just sitting here, alone, bored, and I thought of something I wanted to ask you..." The phone wasn't on speaker, but Matsuda could make out the irritation in Light's voice from where he sat either way. He had never seemed to like Kenny even though his notebook seemed to reveal some unhealthy obsession with him.

"No, it's nothing to do with Ryu! I already told you that Raito!~" Everyone waited in silent anticipation. It seemed to be more of a prank call than anything, but it was still pretty exciting. Mello, on the other hand, had stolen the final box of chocolate when no one was looking and was rooting through it like a crazed hoarder in a post-apocalyptic world.

"God, you're so aggressive." Kenny suddenly laughed, covering the receiver and mouthing 'I think he just had a heart attack' or something like that. Matsuda couldn't lip read, but he knew Light acted weirdly when the word 'God' was used like that. Maybe he was religious or something and didn't like hearing it taken in vain?

"Sooo, the question was : 'Do shinigami like apples?' " Matt started laughing again whilst Stan and Kyle shared a look of confusion. Kenny remained unperturbed despite the weirdness of the question. It was quite strange of Ryuzaki to want to know that. He hadn't taken him as the sort to believe in shinigami, let alone Light.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm totally alone. Why?" Kenny kept talking to Light for a little while, cheerfully discussing the ins and outs of modern literature and how shoujo manga was good, but not when used as a way to get two idiots together. Somehow Matsuda felt that that was an anime reference. Maybe it was his inner weeaboo calling to him...

Less than a minute later, Kenny was dead.

He had been in the middle of a sentence when he stopped short, the phone falling from his hands and hitting the carpet. Kyle had at first panicked, but then realised that it was Kenny who was in more danger, not his phone. Then everything was a blur.

Kenny twitched and convulsed, trying and failing to speak, then hit the floor whilst Matt just stared in shock. Even Mello had stopped manically consuming chocolate. And Matsuda... He didn't know what to do. What he was supposed to do. As for Stan and Kyle... Well, they actually seemed quite calm about the whole thing. As soon as Kenny's head touched the ground, Matsuda felt his pulse and proclaimed what everyone already knew: "He's dead."

Stan suddenly came back to life, yelling "Oh my God! Kira killed Kenny!", which Kyle quickly followed up with "You bastard!" like it was routine to them. And then they had to do something.

Matsuda called 911, unsure if that was what he was meant to do when Kenny was already dead, whilst Kyle called Ryuzaki and explained what had happened. Mello had grabbed a chocolate wrapper and was quickly scribbling down notes on what had just happened, breathing hard and ragged.

The night went by faster than any other. All Matsuda could remember was the sirens and the lights and the screams and the suddenly silent phone, and Kenny, oh God, *Kenny*...

7.am

Matsuda woke up with a jolt, sweat dripping down his forehead. He glanced around the room to find his friends lying there, all safe and sound. No Kenny. He grabbed his phone and dialled Kenny's number, willing desperately for it to pick up...

"Yo." The groggy, mumbled greeting was all it took for Matsuda to virtually scream into the phone, waking up his friends and startling Kenny, but it was alright. He was alright. It had all just been one big nightmare, and Kenny was *alive*.

"Are you okay? Still kicking it?" Matsuda tried to sound casual, but he was breathless and overjoyed and so, so relieved.

"Y-yeah... did you think I wasn't or something?" His voice was still hard to make out- was he wearing that parka?

"Yes. B-but it was all just a dream! A really vivid one... Sorry for waking you up." He smiled apologetically, forgetting that Kenny couldn't see him. For a moment the blond was silent, and then he reappeared.

"S'fine... I'll see you on Monday I guess?" His voice held a strange emotion that Matsuda couldn't name, and he still somehow got the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Yeah. On Monday." The line went dead, and all Matsuda knew was that something had changed that fateful night. And he needed to find out what.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know how characters work. Or Guitar Hero.
> 
> Prompt- Sleepover where characters try to stay up all night (OOC, any fandom/crossovers).
> 
> Yep, I really emphasised the 'any crossover' thing. Originally I wanted it to be like that one Brandon Rogers video, then like a fan animation for Death Note called Desu Noto, and it ended up being neither.
> 
> Original Number- 303.


End file.
